


Drag Me Down

by kaelyx67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen, Hellhound pack leader Dean, Winchesters ruling over Hell on Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyx67/pseuds/kaelyx67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyking!Sam and Dean as a hellhound pack leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Down

The day Sam Winchester gains full control over the world, the seas are a bright red and the few trees left standing are black with ash. Hell is as organized as ever, offering the Boy King whatever he needs to regain strength, like a God. Heaven's grown insignificant and scared, angels' grace trembling like leaves whenever they're paid any attention to. It's odd, but massively exciting to Sam. He's high on his power, manic grin plastered permanently on his face as he puts his burning world back into order.  

It should scare Dean, but it doesn't. He's fascinated with it, bows down with the others before his brother whilst mirroring his satisfied expression. They won, they're on top of it all, of all that's supernatural and powerful and Sam's right _there_ , ruling over all of it.  

It's a bit weird how, when Sam's not gathering everyone to stand before him and it's all about him, Dean's in charge in a way as well. They fear him, as they should, honestly, because Sam's ripped people apart for looking at his brother in a way he didn't like. In the beginning, it's a bit scary. There's demons making themselves small when Dean walks past, looking up at him almost timidly, for directions, or _something_ , and it makes him feel almost awkward. 

But then there's Sam, his Sammy, who somehow manages to morph back into his little brother, floppy hair and twinkling eyes as he laughs bright and loud. When Dean voices all of it to him, he grins and touches Dean's cheek and reassures him that he'll find his place, will find a purpose in all of this, this world that's theirs and on fire and at their feet. 

Dean finds it in the dogs. 

He's not quite human anymore, not after Sam's absorbed all his power and shared it with him, too, made him feel the invincibility of black and red and a touch of yellow. He's stronger, faster, feels darker in a way which, this time, doesn't scare him as much. The stain of whatever dark it is inside of him doesn't only strengthen him and his senses, it also allows him to really _see_. He sees Castiel's grace when the angel comes down somewhere at the very beginning of it all, weak like the rest of them but hopeful, bright light flickering and screeching at Dean's face. He sees tortured souls, bleeding black out of their faces when they cower in front of him. And, to Dean's fascination, he sees the hounds. 

They're beautiful, once he lets himself admit it. Sleek and powerful, large paws and hollow eyes. They don't really have a thick fur, but some of them have a fiery mane, running along their spine or framing their large ears. They are terrifying, but all Dean can think of when he looks at them is _fucking_   _awesome._  

To his surprise, over the weeks, he names them all. He watches a pup grow into a legitimate _dog_ in mere days, he growls at them more often than he means to, just to rile them up and see them pounce. They're the only ones who dare jump at him, fight him and give him something to fight back at. 

When a small group of demons, sick and tired of the new regime, stands up and declares war to the Winchesters, growling out the name like it's something dirty, Dean and his hounds shut them down. It's almost like old times, except a lot more awesome. The hounds come howling and Sam and Dean wipe down a small army with the flick of a wrist. It's easy but it still gives them the high, still gets them dirty and growling and leaves them with heaving chests. 

No one dares to stand up to them after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment with any feedback, or if you'd like more stories in this 'verse. Thank you!


End file.
